


Intervals

by danveresque



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Blind Date, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danveresque/pseuds/danveresque
Summary: Prompted fic all taking place in a universe where Aaron and Robert met on a blind date.





	1. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes on a blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@theirdarkmaterials](https://theirdarkmaterials.tumblr.com/) who prompted from [this list](https://dvswraatins.tumblr.com/post/188627256094/bucky-plums-barnes-50-clich%C3%A9-tropes-and-prompts) _blind date AU_. Enjoy <3

“Aww, look at him. What’s the matter, mate? Not getting any?”

Aaron aimed a death glare at Adam. It just made his best friend smile wider. In fact, Adam looked at his girlfriend for some confirmation on how hilarious he was and puffed out his chest a little more.

Vic glared back. “Will you leave him alone?”

“He’s doing my head in, babe,” Adam said. “Look at him.”

She did. She took a long look at Aaron. Aaron scowled, squirming under her gaze. Her expression turned a little sympathetic. “Dry spell, eh?”

Aaron’s mouth flapped open. “What is wrong with you two?”

“Well, look at ya. You’re being really mardy even for your standards. What’s up with ya?” Vic asked. “I thought you had a nice time with that, what was his name? Gavin?”

“Kevin,” Aaron said.

“What happened?” Vic prodded. Aaron didn’t want to talk about it, sighing. He shook his head in a _nope._

“He kept talking about his ex,” Adam said with a nod.

“Oi!” Aaron said.

“What?” Adam asked with a shrug. “Kevin kept talking about his ex. Mike was a vegan. Joe was all over him and then ran off with a fit builder. Oh and, what’s his face, Greg? Kissed funny.”

“What do you mean funny?” Vic asked Adam, looking confused, whilst Aaron just felt relieved that Adam hadn’t added to the list the boyfriend he’d helped to off himself, and the boyfriend he’d left in France.

“I dunno,” Adam said with a shrug. He frowned at Aaron. “What did you tell me? It’s like having your face eaten by a labrador?”

“Aww,” Vic said. Adam pulled a face at her. She sighed and said, “A vegan, eh?”

Aaron picked up his pint and got up. Adam frowned. “Where you going?”

“Anywhere the two of yous aren’t doing your double act,” he said.

Vic grabbed his wrist. “No no. Come on, sit down. Adam, leave him alone.”

Aaron sat back down, glaring at Adam. Adam grinned. Idiot. Aaron slumped where he sat with a defeated little sigh. “You know what. It’s not happening, is it? All the decent blokes are taken.”

“Like me,” Adam said with a nod and grin, giving his own chest a little stroke and receiving a set of matching glares. He laughed and said, “What? It’s true. You lucked out, babe. And Aaron’s got a best mate who’s also a bit of eye candy, innit?”

Aaron wanted to smack him, but instead he shook his head and laughed. Adam had achieved his goal: spirit lifted. Aaron smiled. “Shut up.”

“You _know_,” Vic started slowly. “The trouble is, you’re picking these blokes who just aren’t right for ya. You need help. From someone who knows you. Someone who _knows_...someone else who might be in the market for a fella.”

“Vic,” Adam said, stern enough that Aaron scowled.

Vic gave him a wide-eyed look. “What? Come on. This is a brilliant opportunity.”

“For?” Aaron asked.

“No it isn’t,” Adam told Aaron. “She’s talking about setting you up with her idiot brother. Babe, when he said there’s no decent blokes left, he wasn’t asking to be set up with the most indecent one you know.”

“Wait. Andy?” Aaron asked with a frown. “Listen, I’m pretty sure Andy ain’t gay.”

“What? _No_. Of course not Andy,” Vic said. “I mean Robert. He moved into Hotten two weeks ago. Stuffed it up in London, didn’t he?”

“Sounds attractive, can’t wait,” Aaron said.

Vic waved Aaron off. “He’s been single for a while. I was talking to him on the phone and he was having a right moan about finding the right person. It’s like destiny or summat.”

“No, it’s like a car crash waiting to happen,” Adam said. He pointed his hand in Aaron’s direction. “Selfish. Smug. Arrogant. And those are his finest qualities, mate.”

“Oi, that’s my brother you’re badmouthing,” Vic said, leaning back from Adam to put the full force of her glare on him. She turned to Aaron, waving her little hand at him. “Loyal. Loving. Smart. _Those_ are his finest qualities, actually.”

Aaron scowled. “I dunno, Vic.”

“Oh come on, what have you got to lose? Let us fix you up,” Vic said with an excited smile. “Blind date. Could be exciting.”

Adam was shaking his head, laughing. “Does he look like the blind date type? Look, Aaron mate, we’ll take you down to Bar West yeah? See what’s happening.”

Aaron scowled at Adam, another one joining the tell-Aaron-to-do-what-I-think-is-best-for-him train. “No. You’re alright. I think I’m up for Vic’s idea as it happens. You know, let someone else do the looking for a change.”

“Aaron. Seriously,” Adam said, _seriously. _He opened his mouth, probably to explain what he was being all serious about. Only Vic was glaring at him again. Adam said, “He’s not your type.”

Vic turned to Aaron. “Let me show you a picture.”

“Don’t need it,” Aaron said, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest as he eyeballed Adam. “You go right ahead and set it up.”

Vic beamed, her eyes going all sweet and wide as she smiled at Adam. “Can you imagine, babe? If you and me get married, and then my brother marries your best friend? How brilliant would that be?.”

“Yeah, alright, don’t go buying a hat just yet,” Aaron told her.

Adam nodded. “Yeah, also, I’ll be too busy killing myself to know how brilliant any of that is.”

*****

Adam was going to be _thrilled_. Robert had already messed up and the date hadn’t even begun. Aaron was sat scowling angrily at the candle in the middle of his table. He’d told Vic to keep it simple, but here he was wearing a suit, sweating like a muppet. Robert was late. Considering he actually lived in Hotten, it shouldn’t have been that hard to get to a restaurant also _in_ Hotten. Aaron had been here for twenty minutes, having received one irritating message that simply read:

**running bit late, sorry – R**

The waiter came over looking sympathetic. “Can I get you anything else_, _sir?”

Aaron had nursed his beer long enough. He shook his head. “No mate. I’m done here.”

He watched the waiter return to his loitering spot where he fell into conversation with another waiter. They both shot him matching sympathetic looks. He wanted to smack them both in the mouth. He paid up the bill and got up to leave, knowing exactly where he was headed. A simple hook up in _Bar West_ would do the trick. Love and dating was a mug’s game.

He stalked towards the door, a guy walking into the restaurant and bumping into him on the way in. Aaron turned to glare at the lack of an apology, seeing the bloke head for the bar, slapping hands into a quick shake with the barman. Aaron stopped in his tracks.

The man at the bar, his resemblance to Jackson was uncanny. His hair was a little lighter, and there was just a little more meat on his bones. But, he even had the same smile. Something in Aaron’s chest turned to water and made his heart start tripping. He could feel the breath in his lungs thinning out, involuntary tears stinging his eyes.

He had to get out.

Stepping out into the cool air did nothing. His legs felt wobbly, his arms heavy as if his blood had turned to lead in his veins. His heart just wouldn’t stop racing and breathing was beginning to hurt. He stumbled forward, keeping his feet moving, turning his head stupidly to look at the restaurant, as if it might follow him. He should have been looking forward, because he would have seen a car door opening. He might have stopped before it caught him unawares. He might have been able to right himself before his ankle twisted all the way inwards. He might have been able to stop himself from crashing into the car and smacking his head on the way down.

_Shit_, he thought as black filled his vision._ Shit._

*****

“I didn’t see him coming! He just totally blindsided me,” someone said, close to Aaron, sounding a little frantic.

“Well, maybe if you weren’t looking at your phone and looking at who was on the pavement, you wouldna’ brained a bloke.” That sounded like some idiot.

“What? _No_. That is not what happened.”

“Call an ambulance,” some woman said, way too loud.

“Call the police more like.” That was the idiot again.

“I’m fine,” Aaron mumbled. “Just shut up. The lot of ya.”

“Oh, charming,” the woman said. “Try to help someone.”

“Leave it, Clare,” the idiot told Clare. “Some people just aren’t worth the effort?”

Aaron cracked his eyes open a little, just in time to see the backs of two people walking off muttering about _people today_. He turned his head away from them and a face came into view, one that made his eyes widen a little. There was a really worried, really blond bloke staring at him. Not to mention..._really stunning_.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “You literally came out of nowhere. I had no way of seeing you.”

“_Were_ you on your phone though?” Aaron said, his voice weak in his throat.

_Really Stunning_ paused for thought, blinking, mouth opening around a soundless word. He settled on, “I am _really_ sorry.”

Aaron sighed. “It’s fine, mate. My head was somewhere else, I should have been watching where I was going.”

“Yeah, talking of your head,” RS said with a worried little scowl, “You’re gonna have a hell of a nasty bruise. Look, let me take you to hospital. Get that bump checked out.”

Aaron pushed himself up slowly, RS quickly moving to help him into a sitting position. Things tilted up and down for a bit, making him feel a little dizzy and sick, but then seemed to settle down slowly, leaving only the ache in his head, RS at his side watching him with quiet concern.

“No. It’s fine,” Aaron said, moving away from the arm around his back and trying to get back on his feet. That was dumb. His right ankle sent a pain shooting all the way up to his knee, making him cry out.

“What is it?” RS said, making a grab for Aaron and helping him to lean against the car he’d just tried to crack his skull open on.

Aaron grimaced. “I think I sprained my ankle. Oh god. It’s bad.”

RS nodded. “Okay, hospital.”

“No! Look, it’s a sprain, probably just a really bad one. I just need cab home, and I can sort myself out,” Aaron said. “I am not spending my Saturday night in A&E.”

“Right,” RS said with a nod. “Alright, okay. Come on.”

Aaron frowned, watching as RS took one of Aaron’s arms and pulled it around his own neck, before snaking his other arm firmly around Aaron’s waist. He nodded to the passenger side of the car, which opened out into the road.

“What you doing?” Aaron asked, gritting his teeth and limping alongside RS all the same.

“You don’t want to go hospital, mate, that’s fine. But I’m driving you home,” RS said. “It’s the least I can do, yeah?”

“Listen mate, you don’t have to,” Aaron said. “It’s fine. It’s just a knock on the head and a sprain. Having said that...I have just noticed what you’re driving.”

“Well, if you’re going to brain yourself, might as well be on a Porsche, eh?” RS said, helping Aaron to lean against the car as he got the passenger door open. He kept his eye on the road, whilst helping Aaron sink down into the car, before he slammed the door shut.

Aaron had a good look around the interior, spying flowers on the back seat, before RS got into the car, looking ridiculously too tall for it now that he was seated. He strapped himself in and then looked at Aaron, inquisitive with a little more contained worry. “You need help with your seat belt?”

Aaron shook his head, grimacing when it hurt. “Ow.”

“Look. Seriously, mate, I think you should let me take you to a hospital to get checked out,” RS said, his forehead lined with worry, his gaze fixed on the part of Aaron’s forehead which was really throbbing.

Aaron slowly pulled at the seat belt and locked it in. “I’m fine. Honestly. Couple of painkillers is all I need.”

“Okay, whatever you say. Here. Just put in your address will ya?” RS took out his phone, fiddling with it before handing it to Aaron and starting up the engine.

Aaron put in his postcode. When he was done, he handed the phone back to RS who took it and glanced at the screen, frowning for a moment. His gaze flicked up to Aaron and then back at the phone.

“Emmerdale?” he said. Aaron nodded. “Right. That’s fairly simple actually. Won’t be needing this.”

A few minutes later they were on the road. Aaron shifted in his seat, grimacing and curling his toes inside his shoe. He closed his eyes at the waves of pain going up from his foot and down from his head. He opened his eyes and sighed quietly.

“Sorry,” he said. “If I messed up your plans.”

“What?” RS asked, letting out a frustrated sound as the lights turned red.

“Flowers in the back,” Aaron pointed out.

“How do you know they’re not for me? Bit sexist,” RS said, a little grin on his face. Aaron smiled. Fair enough, Aaron thought, maybe he was prying. “So uh...what happened back there? You came out of nowhere. Someone after you or summat?”

Only ghosts, Aaron thought. He scratched his thumbnail up the skin of his finger, watching the blood fade away and return under the skin. “Just...nothing.”

“Sorry,” RS said, sounding careful, gentle even. _What for_, Aaron thought, _you don’t even know me_. “I didn’t mean to pry.”

Aaron shook his head, scowling at his own broken brain. “You’re not. I just thought I saw someone who ain’t around anymore. Freaked out.”

“Ain’t around anymore,” RS echoed the words after a lengthy pause.

Aaron sighed and let his head fall back against the robust headrest. “My boyfriend. He died a few years back. I saw someone back in the restaurant who looked like him and it just...it threw me. You probably think that’s crazy.”

“Not even a little,” RS said. “My ex and I were out once and she saw someone who looked like her mum. Her mum had passed away years ago. Brought all this stuff back. It’s not crazy, mate. You can’t help what you feel.”

Aaron blinked, staring at RS’s profile. So sure of himself, this bloke, in his fancy car, and his expensive looking maroon suit, bouquet of nice flowers in the back for some...lucky cow.

“I used to go out with this bloke,” RS continued, like it was nothing, making Aaron frown in confusion. “He saw someone who looked just like his brother. His brother died in accident when he was young. Should have seen his face. Went white as a sheet.”

“I don’t suppose your ex is your ex because you went out with this bloke, is she?” Aaron asked.

RS looked surprised, his mouth falling open as he let out a laugh. “_That’s_ what you’re getting from this? Nice.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-” Aaron stopped, mouth flapping uselessly. “I just-”

“Want to be sure about the fit bloke who’s car you’re sitting in?” RS said, looking across at him and flashing a grin.

Aaron was saved from coming up with a response to that when the car in front came to a sudden stop, causing RS to hit the breaks, Aaron’s body jolting forward and sending a fresh wave of pain up his leg. He clutched at his knee, letting out a pained gasp.

“Sorry sorry,” RS said, reaching to give Aaron’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Idiot just stopped. You okay?”

Aaron nodded, blowing out a breath. “I will be when I get home.”

RS nodded, facing the road with a little jaw clench of determination.

*****

Aaron tried to focus on breathing through the occasional jolt, and the massive headache, RS checking on him every ten minutes on the way to _Emmerdale_. When they finally reached their destination, he parked quickly outside _The Woolpack_ before getting out and running around to the passenger side to get Aaron out. Half of Aaron’s pain seemed to melt away the moment he sat down on the small sofa in the back room of the pub. He slumped back, closing his eyes and just breathing slow and centred, eyes snapping open with surprise when RS gently elevated his leg, carefully removing Aaron’s shoe and sock, resting his foot on a cushion on the coffee table.

Aaron reached out a hand, a little mortified. “You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no bother,” RS said, shifting the cushion under Aaron’s foot and then standing back to peer at it. “It’s quite swollen. You really ought to get that looked at. Where’s your freezer?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, wandering into the kitchen and noisily looking for something before returning with a pack of frozen peas. He sat down on the coffee table and applied the frozen pack to where the swelling was most obvious. Aaron flinched, gasping from the pain coupled with cold. RS placed his free hand a little higher above Aaron’s ankle, fingers closing around Aaron’s leg, firm and warm.

“It’s okay. You’ll feel better in a bit. Trust me,” RS said.

Aaron stared at him, nodding mutely. Christ, he’d totally forgotten about he bloke he was meant to meet in the restaurant. Not that the idiot had even contacted him to ask about where he was. RS scowled in his direction. He left the injured ankle, moving to Aaron’s side, Aaron’s head turning in curiosity.

A moment later, RS was cupping his face, looking deep into his eyes. Aaron’s mouth opened a fraction, and even he wasn’t sure if it was to speak or in anticipation of something else. All he knew was that RS’s mouth was suddenly very interesting and he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

“What?” he murmured, gaze lifting to meet the set of eyes peering at him so intensely.

“Just checking. I don’t think you have a concussion,” RS muttered. “But seriously, get yourself looked at tomorrow morning. Make sure get someone to check on you throughout the night.”

Aaron nodded. He cleared his throat and said, “Look, um, thanks for all this. You really didn’t have to. I really can’t keep you any longer.”

RS grinned, his gaze flicking from Aaron’s eyes to his mouth and then back again. “You don’t really know that unless you try, do you?”

Aaron let out a breathy laugh. “Are you...are you flirting with me right now?”

“Dunno,” RS said with a shrug, his hand moving to rest on the back of the sofa. “Is it working?”

Aaron looked away, still grinning. He looked back at RS when his face didn’t feel so hot. “This your game then, is it? You trip up blokes in the street-”

“Get them to fall straight into my arms?” RS said around his tilted smile, speaking in a quiet tone. “Something like that.”

“What about the flowers in your car?” Aaron asked. “Shouldn’t you be getting them to someone?”

“What if I said those were for you?” RS said with a flash of teeth and a sparkle in his eyes.

Aaron laughed. “I don’t really do flowers.”

RS nodded. “Right. Because I _was_ wondering. I bought them as a bit of knee-jerk reaction myself and then felt a bit stupid.”

Aaron leaned back, grinning. “What is going on here?”

“Robert! What have you done?” Aaron frowned, looking in the direction of the door where Vic was standing staring at Aaron’s ankle. Then she caught sight of Aaron’s face where the bruise must have looked pretty bad. “Oh my god, look at ya.”

“Wait. Why did you ask me, ‘what have you done?’” _Robert_ asked, looking only a little offended to be honest.

“What kind of a date _was_ this?” Vic asked, bending over Aaron’s foot to lift up the peas and take a look before scowling and replacing the make-do ice pack.

“Sorry sis, the details aren’t really for innocent ears,” Robert said with a grin.

Vic made a face at him before turning a sympathetic look Aaron. “What happened?”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing. I tripped and fell. It’s alright though. Your brother took care of it.”

Vic beamed at that. She backed away and said, “Oh. In that case, why don’t I just let you...um...well, y’know. Whatever.”

When she was gone, Aaron looked at Robert, nodding. “So. That’s not weird at all, is it? Bringing me back here and pretending not to know who I am.”

“First of all at no point did I pretend anything. Second, in my defense,” Robert said with a shrug, “I only clocked it once we got here.”

“Right,” Aaron said, looking away from Robert. He suddenly felt all too exposed under Robert’s gaze. He didn’t think Vic would have gone into the deep and dark detail of Jackson’s death with her brother, but still, Robert knew more than most even would have gotten on a fifth or sixth date.

Robert moved to sit on the coffee table, taking a second to adjust the pack of peas, before looking at Aaron. “So...Aaron.”

Aaron looked at him, waiting, heart thudding. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to talk about what happened in the restaurant, or Jackson, or anything beyond before this moment. Sometimes the past was just...too heavy, and he desperately wanted something light.

“What?” he asked, a little curt.

“How do you think this blind date is going so far? You know, on a scale of 1 to 10. One being you’d rather boil your head in oil, and ten being the realisation that there is such a thing as a perfect bloke,” Robert asked with an absolutely straight face.

Aaron laughed. “Well. My heads hurts. My foot hurts. I’m hungry. My date showed up twenty minutes late.”

“For which I am very sorry,” Robert said. “It’s just that, before taking amazing care of you, I’d stopped to rescue a cat out of a tree.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said with a laugh. “You are so full of it.”

Robert was grinning at him, looking thoroughly pleased with himself. “Look. How about next time you turn up twenty minutes late? That way we’ll be even.”

“Right. As if you’d wait around that long,” Aaron teased.

“Ah. But there _is_ going to be a next time then, is there? Because I would. I’d wait,” Robert said quietly, something about the look in his eyes shifting in intensity. _Charmer, _Aaron thought. He could probably make anyone believe anything.

“Oi oi,” Adam said, strutting into the room. Aaron and Robert turned their heads in his direction as he nodded towards Aaron. “Vic said you looked bad. What happened? Fall over running away from him?”

“Actually, the opposite is closer to the truth,” Robert said as he stood up, looking entirely too full of himself. He looked down at Aaron and winked. He actually flipping winked. “I’ll, uh, I’ll call you yeah?”

Aaron nodded, biting back a smile as Robert made his way out, clapping a hand on Adam’s shoulder as he left, a right pleased-with-himself grin on his face. Adam looked murderous.

“See?” Adam said, pointing at Aaron’s face. “You barely know the bloke and you’re already laid up. That guy is trouble, I’m telling ya.”

Aaron slumped back with a sigh. “Mate. How about you stop going on about Robert and make us a brew? And get us some painkillers will ya? My head is banging.”

Adam did not stop going on about Robert, but he did get on with fetching painkillers and putting the kettle on. Adam was just about finished when Vic walked in with a very familiar looking bunch of flowers. She smiled at him but said nothing, Aaron’s face warming as he looked at the bouquet of dark green leaves and stems topped with deep purple flowers.

“What’s this?” Adam asked as Vic went about finding a vase.

“Got an admirer,” she said. “No name. Just said ‘with love to Victoria.’”

“Why are these going in a vase and not the bin?” Adam asked.

“Oh pipe down. They’re not for me. Someone gave them to Chas,” Vic said, eyeing Aaron in the least subtle way _ever_.

Adam calmed down, plonking a terrible looking cup of tea in front of Aaron, and sitting down at the kitchen table with his own. Vic disappeared back to work and Adam started up a story about god knows what, Aaron nodding and pretending to listen, his eyes continually drawn to the flowers on the counter. When Adam got distracted by a phone-call, Aaron took his own phone out of his pocket, looking back at the message that read: **running bit late, sorry – R**

Aaron tapped in a response, smiling as sent the text, **no worries, I can wait. A**


	2. On/Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron asks Robert to be his fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@mowowow](https://mowowow.tumblr.com/) who prompted from _help me I’m being hit on at a bar please be my fake boyfriend for a second_. Enjoy <3

Robert regretted his choice of bar as soon as he saw Aaron there. It was hard enough seeing him around the village, know they were over and done. But here? In this flipping pick up joint? Where Robert was going to get smashed and not pick up anything other than the bill for his drinks. He turned to go, but Aaron had seen him. He looked so fucking disappointed that Robert decided there and then that he was going to endure whatever this place had to offer if it meant winding Aaron up a bit. It had been a bad day and even Robert needed to unwind on occasion.

“Don’t look so miserable, I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” Robert said, absolutely zeroing in on Aaron and sidling up next to him.

Aaron gave him a blank look. “I don’t care where you go, Robert. You’re not my problem anymore.”

Aaron picked up his pint and walked off, a mardy little cloud of misery. God Robert missed him so much it hurt. Robert found himself a nice spot in the bar to sit and be miserable, watching Aaron from afar. It _was_ quite interesting though, watching Aaron in a place like this. Robert couldn’t imagine Aaron picking up blokes. What was his method exactly?

Robert knew his own shtick well enough. A ton of charm, telling people what they needed to hear, and making them feel good, so they could make him feel good. It was a pretty simple formula. But Aaron was complicated. He didn’t have the patience or lack of morals to use something as dishonest as charm.

Robert frowned, downing his drink. Aaron was leaning against a high table, drink in front of him and phone in hand. He was scowling at the screen, wearing the most scowliest of his scowls. His beard was scruffy and his hair was gelled down and Robert just wanted to grab him and shove him up the nearest wall, get him to make all those breathy little sounds he made when Robert touched him exactly how he wanted.

A skinny bloke with ginger hair walked up to Aaron. Robert snorted. No chance, he thought. Aaron looked startled at first, held a bit of conversation, and then quickly moved onto looking like his mum was doing his head in. Then he told a lie. Robert couldn’t tell what it was, but his face did this thing, mouth opening a little, words not quite coming out, before they did and he made a very un-Aaron-like face which seemed to say _sorry_.

Lanky-Ginger moved on, whilst Aaron rolled his eyes and went back to his drink. Seriously, Robert thought, how he was hooking up with anyone with _this_ attitude. Robert almost wanted to go up there and help him out, but 1) he loved Aaron and that had seemed to make him useless at picking up anything more complicated than a cold these days, and 2) he wanted Aaron to have sex with him and him only. In fact, he hoped every bloke in this pub had a very tiny penis and low libido.

Uh oh, a tall blonde bloke had zeroed in on Aaron. Fit too. Of course he was fit, he looked like Robert. He approached Aaron and went straight into the lean, elbow on table, blocking Robert’s view of Aaron. Well, this was a disaster. What if this bloke had everything Robert possessed plus the other things Aaron was into, like honesty and all that nonsense? Robert was screwed.

But wait. The guy was leaving, Aaron back in view. This time he looked a little down. Robert couldn’t even go and ask him why. He’d stuffed it all up. Aaron wasn’t even his to comfort anymore. On the upside, it looked as though Robert had absolutely ruined all tall blond blokes for Aaron, which was quite the victory.

Robert got up for another drink, to toast his so-called victory. Drink in hand, he was going to return his corner of pathetically watching Aaron being awful at picking up blokes, only he turned right into some guy who was having a good time eyeing up Robert. He was pretty fit as it happened. A bit too tall for Robert’s liking, but dark-haired and dark-stubbled, with light brown eyes.

“I was gonna ask you if I can buy you a drink, but you were too quick,” he told Robert.

Meh, Robert thought. As pick up lines went, that was fairly dull. He was bored already. “Not sure what my boyfriend would have to say about that.”

“Ah. Right,” dark-haired stubble-guy said, quick to take the hint and leave Robert alone.

Robert was still checking him out as he walked off when a hand grabbed his elbow and turned him around. Aaron was standing there, gripping Robert but looking elsewhere.

“What? You alright?” Robert asked him.

“I need you to be my boyfriend,” Aaron said.

Robert blinked. “Okay. I know I haven’t drunk _that_ much.”

Aaron glared at him, gritting out, “_Robert. _Just play along will ya?”

“Aaron. Alright?” Robert turned his nose up before he saw the man who had asked Aaron if he was alright.

He had mousy brown hair, light stubble, brown eyes. He was a little taller than Aaron and pleasingly shorter than Robert. He was...absolutely besotted with Aaron. His eyes may have been shaped like hearts.

“You alright, Kev?” Aaron said with a polite smile. “I think I mentioned my boyfriend last time we bumped into each other. This is Robert. Rob, this is Kevin. Old mate of mine.”

Robert shook Kevin’s hand, nice and firm. Small hands, Robert thought, _small_ hands. Robert smiled, putting an arm around Aaron and pulling him in close. “So, how do you both know each other then?”

“Oh, we just met here a while back. Bumped into each other a few times,” Kevin said. He nodded in Aaron’s direction. “You’re a lucky guy.”

“Don’t I know it?” Robert said, turning to press a kiss into Aaron’s hair. Kevin was smiling, but it was a little frightening. The kind that said there was every chance Robert might meet Kevin again, but this time Kevin would have an ice pick. “Buy you a drink, mate?”

“Thanks, no. I’m here with some friends. I should get back to them.” Kevin nodded to Aaron. “See you around.”

“Yeah. You too mate,” Aaron said.

They stood side by side, watching Kevin disappear into the crowd. “He didn’t look convinced. Maybe I should kiss you.”

“Shut up, Robert,” Aaron said, elbowing Robert in his ribs and walking off.

*****

“So what’s the story with Kevin?” Robert asked as he and Aaron walked down the street together, heading towards the nearest bus stop.

Aaron shrugged. “He’s just got a thing for me. I don’t even know why. He’s a really decent bloke. Could do miles better.”

“No he couldn’t,” Robert said, highly offended. “You’re way out of his league.”

Aaron cast him a confused look. “What are you on about?”

Robert shook his head. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, shivering against the chill a bit. “You don’t see it, that’s the problem. You’re fit, and you’re good, and you have a weird little sense of humour, and you’re loyal, and you... you give your all. No surprises. No guessing games. What’s Kevin done to deserve all that?”

Aaron stopped, turning to look at Robert. “If I’m such a catch, how come we’re always breaking up?”

Robert shrugged. “Because...I can’t change overnight, Aaron. I’ll do my best to be better for you, but it’s a process. It’s not instant. You have to give me a chance to prove myself. We can’t just break up every time I’m...well, _me._”

Aaron pulled a face. “I hate it when you make sense.”

“What’s that mean then? You asking me to be your real boyfriend again?” Robert asked with a smile.

Aaron snorted. “Like I can actually get rid of ya. Here, look, bus is coming.”

Robert grinned as Aaron grabbed his hand and pulled him along.


	3. This Time Without Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, with benefits, with feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon on Tumblr, who wanted _friends with benefits and both people catching feelings_. Slightly deviated fill, but hope you enjoy anyway <3

It wasn’t all smooth sailing with them.

It felt as if they broke up more than they got back together, which made no sense at all to Robert, but that's how it felt. There was a short time when Robert thought maybe things were going to be okay. He and Aaron had been in a bar, freshly broken up and glaring at each other for daring to move on with their lives. Then Kevin, an old admirer of Aaron’s had turned up and made a beeline for him. Aaron went straight to a man who was fairly dependable in a crisis, telling Robert to act the part of boyfriend. Robert was more than happy to oblige. 

They went back to Robert’s that night, back together again, waking up in Robert’s bed next morning, all smiles and kisses. 

A month later it was over. Again.

*****

It took another month for them to start pretending to be friends. Aaron would nod to Robert in passing, and Robert would come prop himself next to Aaron at the bar. Aaron would stop to say hello on the street, Robert would take him into the cafe for a coffee. They drank pints together, they hung out together, they passed judgement on each other’s dating choices. They were friends. 

They did what friends did. Just...with benefits.

*****

Robert scrunched up his face as his whole body was rammed forward, his fingers clutching at the pillow he was moaning into. Above him, Aaron was panting. “Come on, _Rob…_”

_Shut up_, Robert wanted to snap. He was burning up, his skin feeling aflame inside and out. Aaron had an iron grip on his wrists, so touching himself was out of the question. And the little shit had been going at a snail’s pace for what felt like an eternity, ratcheting up the tension. Now that he wanted to come it was all, _come on, Rob!_ Well, maybe Rob did not want to _come_ on. 

Wait...

Nope. 

_There_ it was. 

He was definitely coming on. His orgasm slammed into him as hard as Aaron’s hips and he screwed his eyes shut tight, his mouth opening soundlessly against the pillow, his breath stuttering in his chest. He heard a high-pitched keening noise only to realise it was coming from him. Robert immediately stopped it, biting down on his lip.

“_Robert_,” Aaron gasped, hips stuttering and slamming a few more times before he came and collapsed all over Robert’s back.

Robert must have drifted, because when he woke up he was cleaned up lying and on his back, duvet pulled up to his waist. Aaron was lying on his side, propped up on an elbow, eyes on Robert. 

“Alright?” Aaron asked a little carefully. 

Robert grimaced, throwing off some of the duvet. “Hot.”

Aaron made an amused noise, his hand appearing on Robert’s arm, fingers idly moving up down, bitten down nails pleasantly scratching Robert’s skin. Robert had only come into the pub for a quick drink and somewhat inevitably ended up in Aaron’s bedroom. 

“What’s up with ya today?” Aaron asked quietly, peering at Robert as if they were back together and not so called _friends_. “You’re in a weird mood.”

“Nothing,” Robert said. “Bit of a heads up would have been nice. Only came in for a pint.”

Aaron scowled. “Did you just complain about having sex?”

“No,” Robert said with a scowl. _Definitely no_. “Just...getting a bit tired of being your flipping booty call.”

“Did you just use the words _booty call_?” Aaron was grinning at him, way too pleased. Robert couldn’t help but snort out a little laugh. “I thought you were well up for the whole friends with benefits thing. What’s the problem now?”

Robert shrugged. “Aren’t you worried you might accidentally fall head over heels in love with me? I mean...look at me.”

Aaron smiled and Robert could tell he really hadn’t wanted to. “Well, if I have a think back, this part weren’t so hard, was it? It was all the relationship stuff we weren’t really getting right.”

Robert nodded, his heart sinking a little. “Right. Think we might? One day?”

“Dunno,” Aaron said quietly, shrugging. “For all you know, you might find the man of your dreams before then. Or woman.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Aaron-”

“Robert. I wasn’t having a go,” Aaron said. He looked sincere enough, so Robert listened. “You’re bi, I get it. All I’m saying is, for now, maybe this is best. Unless you find it hard to be friends and...you know, _this_.”

Robert smiled. Aaron flipping reasonable Livesy. Robert was fucking going to show him. Twice as reasonable, Robert reached out and put an entirely matey hand on Aaron’s shoulder, the exact spot he’d sucked some colour into earlier on. 

“It's fine,” he said. “You’re right. This works. Just, don’t go falling in love with me, will you? I mean, I am fairly irresistible.”

Aaron stared at him, mouth flapping open for a bit before he laughed and said. “Yeah. Right. Dream on, mate.”

Robert massaged his thumb into the muscle of Aaron’s shoulder, smiling up at him. “Hey. Just looking out for you.”

Aaron frowned at him, leaning back just a little, suspicion spread out in equal lines across his forehead. “Thanks. Big of ya.”

Robert let go of Aaron, making a grab for the duvet and pulling it up, now that his skin felt cooler. Getting comfortable, he said, “Don’t mind if I kip here, do ya? It’s late and I’m fairly knackered. Oh...unless it’s too weird.”

Aaron snorted, shaking his head, and lying his arse off as he said, “Course not. Not like you ain’t slept over before.”

“Yeah, but that was different, wasn’t it?” Robert reminded him. “I was your boyfriend. Whole different kind of vibe.”

“Robert,” Aaron said, definitely using a warning tone. 

“I’m just checking with you,” Robert said. He grinned and added, “Finding out the extent of these benefits.”

“The benefits are, if you can shut your mouth, you can sleep here,” Aaron said. “And if you behave yourself, in the morning you can-”

“Use my mouth the way I like?” Robert asked, lowering his voice for just Aaron to hear. Aaron’s cheeks predictably pinked in two seconds flat. Robert nodded and said. “Sounds fair.”

Aaron told him to shut up and stop being a muppet and that spelled an end to the Robert-pushes-it segment of the evening. He stayed and they both slept side by side in the same bed, Aaron hilariously keeping a minor gulf between them, as if by morning he wouldn’t just end up wrapped all around Robert again.


	4. What If...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has something on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@mowowow](https://mowowow.tumblr.com/) who prompted _blurting out a confession of love_. And for Anon on Tumblr, who wanted _I think I’m in love with you_. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Robert was being insufferable. He was crowing about some meeting he’d been at where some bloke made a tit of himself because of some numbers or charts, or something clever that Robert found as easy as pie. Or _pie charts_ he amended quickly with a cheesy grin. Aaron just shook his head and said, “You’re a nightmare, you are.”

“You love it,” he said, rolling on top of Aaron and rudely manhandling him until Aaron was pinned under him, his wrists trapped in Robert’s grasp. 

“Oi, ow,” Aaron said, scowling up at Robert, making a listless effort to escape from under his boyfriend. 

“Grump,” Robert said with a grin, pressing a soft kiss to Aaron’s mouth. His hold on Aaron’s wrists loosened just a little, but Aaron stayed put where he was. Robert being all around him like this. It was probably the safest and most anchored he’d ever felt in his life. It was a frightening feeling. 

Robert being Robert pulled back and frowned at Aaron. His hands had released Aaron’s wrists, his thumbs gently stroking the skin on the inside of Aaron’s arms. Aaron didn’t know what Robert saw on his face, but he slipped off to the side and opted to slide his hand onto Aaron’s chest, his other arm sliding under so he could prop himself up in his elbow.

“Okay?” Robert murmured. 

Aaron nodded, feeling stupid. “Yeah. Just a bit tired.”

Robert didn’t pry. His mouth slowly spread into a smile and he said, “Wear you out did I?”

Despite feeling in a humourless mood, Aaron laughed. He covered the hand on his chest with his own, telling Robert. “Maybe.”

Robert seemed to sober at that answer, brow furrowing with concern. His eyes dipped to their hands, and then lower to the marks on Aaron’s skin which they didn’t ever talk about. His gaze climbing back to Aaron’s, he said, “Aaron. You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?”

Aaron would have asked where that was coming from, but Robert was like a thermometer, able to pick the smallest change in temperature where Aaron was concerned. Aaron used to think he was a master at hiding things, but he was realising that maybe most people just weren’t as good at reading him the way Robert did.

Aaron scrunched up his face, not even trying to deny that yeah something was a little up and that was just the way his brain worked; he could be doing exactly what he wanted, lying in bed, weekend away in a fancy lodge, Robert all to himself, and yet still a prisoner of his catastrophic reasoning. What if something went wrong? What if Robert found someone better? _What if what if what if?_ It drove him crazy.

Robert dipped his head and kissed Aaron’s forehead. Pulling back up again, he quite reasonably told Aaron, “Switch that off sometimes, eh? You don’t have to overthink everything, you know?”

Aaron nodded, feeling just the slightest bit of calm rising in his chest. “I know.”

“Look, why don’t you take a nice long shower? I’ll make us some breakfast, and then we can think about what we wanna do for the rest of the day,” Robert said. He grinned and added, “I mean, I know what _I_ want to do, but you might have some other ideas.”

Aaron grinned. Robert wanting him seemed to be the most constant thing in the universe. What if…_no_. He stopped it right there. Smiling at Robert, he said, “Or I might have the same.”

Robert looked well pleased, grinning brightly. “Even better.”

*****

A shower helped. He felt warmed and awake. There was bright sunny light spilling into the lodge, and the greenery outside waving in the mild breeze seemed to lift his mood just a little. _What if what if what if? _He blinked at the window, eyes on the woodland outside, the green leaves waving like a mildly drunk bloke who thought he could dance. _What if...nothing goes wrong? What if happy endings happen? What if?_

Something clattered in the kitchen and Aaron looked away, his gaze moving to Robert. He was in the small kitchen, grimacing at the pad of his thumb. After a moment he turned his attention to the plates and pan on the counter. Aaron stood there watching him plating up what looked, and definitely smelled like a fully English breakfast. His hair was a soft mess, free from product, and he was wearing his long-sleeve blue top with jeans, the toes of his bare feet curling up as he carefully put a fried egg on one of the two plates. 

Aaron didn’t always get Robert. He seemed to switch between two people so easily. One was brash, biting and arrogant. The other was...this. The moment he thought something was up with Aaron he did his level best to be distracting, whether it was with food, or with sex, a couple of pints at the pub, going for a drive, going for a weekend away...the list seemed endless. This Robert overwhelmed Aaron sometimes. 

Robert turned from the counter, a plate in his each hand. He saw Aaron and grinned, nodding to the kitchen table. “Just in time.”

“Looks good,” Aaron said, watching as Robert put the plates down and went back to the counter, taking toast from the toaster and placing it on a plate. 

“_Looks_ good,” Robert said, bringing the toast over, and then the butter, before going back to get cups for the boiled kettle. “Tastes even better. You’re gonna love me after you’ve finished that off.”

Christ. Something felt strange in Aaron’s chest. Not anxiety, or panic, or fear. It felt like the air had gone out of a balloon very quickly, deflating it fast. His chest felt...filled with something, something that had been bound up for too long. He swallowed, blinking away the fuzz in his mind. Robert kept on chattering, pouring the tea now. It was as he picked up the bottle of milk that Aaron stepped forward and just blurted out:

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Robert stilled. When he put the milk bottle on the counter, it sounded heavy, as if he’d almost dropped it. Aaron stared at Robert’s back, waiting for something. _What if he doesn’t love you? What if this was just a bit of fun? What if you’re not worth it?_ Aaron felt the inevitable welling of tears in his eyes, born of fear and frustration. He blinked them away, swiping them off his cheeks with the cuffs of his hoodie sleeves. 

It was a bold move probably, but he added, trying to be firm with a shaky voice, “And I think you love me too.”

Robert turned to look at him, a deep scowl denting his forehead. Aaron stiffened up where he stood as Robert seemed to drift towards him, as if he was confused by something. He peered at Aaron, taking his face in both hands. 

“Of course I do, you idiot,” Robert said, pulling Aaron close and kissing him slow and soft. 

Aaron allowed himself a tentative smile, his shaky hands moving to hold onto Robert’s arms, fingers curling tight in the fabric of his sleeves. Robert pulled back to look at him, smiled, and then pulled him right back into a tight hug, their breakfast forgotten, Aaron leeching off the heat of Robert’s body, the sun streaming into the lodge, and the warm relief flooding his lungs.


	5. A Decent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert proposes to Aaron without distraction.

“You look deep in thought.” Robert looked up from his coffee to see his mum hovering over him. It was probably to tell him, again, just because she owned a coffee shop didn’t mean he could spend half his day loitering in it. But...she was sitting down, leaving Bob at the counter to do whatever the hell it was he did in the name of serving coffee. “Okay. Out with it. What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about something Aaron said,” he told her. “About wanting me around until I’m eighty.”

“Oh,” Sarah said, eyes widening just a little, a small smile playing across her mouth. “And...what did you say?”

“I said it looked like he was after some serious commitment?” Robert said. 

Sarah blinked and her small turned into an unimpressed flatline. “Sometimes I forget how much like your father you are.”

“Meaning?”

“An idiot without an ounce of tact,” she said with a little sigh and slow nod. 

“He knows I was joking,” Robert said with a snort. “Besides, Aaron’s not some wilting flower.”

“No. No, he’s not. But he loves you very much. Enough to be with you from now until you’re eighty, god help that boy.” Robert grinned at her, feeling quite pleased with himself. “Robert? What are you up to?”

Robert reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He leaned forward and snapped it open, showing his mum the contents: two silver bands, simple and elegant. Worth an arm and a leg.

Sarah stared at them open-mouthed before looking at Robert with bright shining eyes. “Robert. They’re beautiful. Have you decided on when you’re going to ask him?”

Robert grinned in answer. He had planned to a T and nothing could possible go wrong.

*****

Robert wasn’t sure how he had contained his excitement, but _somehow_ he had. 

Or, maybe he hadn’t.

Because he had gone straight from the cafe to the pub and sought Aaron out, pulling him into a quiet corner and kissing the life out of him. God, if Aaron knew, he’d laugh. But the idea of cementing their relationship, declaring their intentions, putting that ring on Aaron’s finger and _knowing_ that Aaron was his. He’d could never have known 1) how happy it would make him, and 2) how fucking turned on he would by the prospect of proposing marriage to Aaron Dingle. Because, _Christ_, he was. 

The little fumble behind closed doors hadn’t been enough. It had lit something in Aaron too, Robert could tell from the way he had frowned at him in confusion, but barely a nanosecond later had come back for more, kissing and grabbing, his fingers making a mess of Robert’s hair. It didn’t matter that it was barely evening, but up they went to Aaron’s room, locking the door behind them, falling into bed, frenzied and mad for each other. 

Robert lay there grinning after they’d finished. He looked across at Aaron who was lying on his back and breathing hard and flushed pink. He had a slightly stunned look on his face. It made Robert roll towards him, his palm pressing down on Aaron’s chest as he leaned in to press a sloppy little kiss to Aaron's jaw. He pulled back, grin stuck in place. He could see it was what made Aaron laugh.

“What is up with you?” Aaron asked. “You’re being all weird.”

“Am I?”

“Er, yeah,” Aaron said, with an expression that read ‘er _yeah_’. 

Robert shrugged. “Just happy. You know, being here with you. Doesn’t get better than this.”

Aaron’s expression morphed quickly into something soft. It was hard to believe sometimes what little it took to get that look in his eyes, the one that Robert wanted aimed at him forever. Like he was worth something. 

“I reckon it doesn’t,” Aaron said with a nod, voice a little rusty. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he answered with a nod. Robert smiled, leaning in for a chaste little kiss. As he pulled back, Aaron told him, “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Robert murmured. 

*****

“Anyway. I wanna marry ya. Will you marry me?”

Robert stood there expectantly, only to have an incredibly underwhelmed expression aimed at him. Vic scrunched up her face and told him, “Forget what I said. You do need to think about it. Like a lot.”

“Well, he’ll run a mile if I go over the top,” Robert told her. 

This was all going wrong. He’d had a feeling it would from the moment he’d woken up. Him and Aaron hadn’t left the bedroom from the evening before, except to grab some food and then straight back up. They went to sleep late, Robert too pumped up with excitement to leave Aaron alone. Aaron had been energised too, deliciously affectionate and pliable in the quiet and dark of his bedroom. They’d lay there together, full of soft touches and whispers into the dead of night.

In the light of day, Aaron looked so good Robert wanted to drag him right back to bed, but he had a proposal to arrange, Vic coming in useful as ever and helping him to arrange a nice spread. She asked him what had brought on the proposal and he told her he couldn’t imagine a life without Aaron in it, or a future. Vic thought it made for a better proposal than ‘I wanna marry ya’, but… Robert wasn’t entirely sure. Not that he had time to think, Aaron arriving and Vic making a quick exit from the barn where Robert had set up a picnic of sorts. 

Aaron took it in his stride, eyeing the set up, commenting, “We do have a bedroom you know.”

“Yeah, and half your family and a pub full of people,” Robert said. He pulled a smiling Aaron close. 

“Still stinks in here,” Aaron said. 

“Careful, you’re beginning to sound like a romantic,” Robert said, his hands slipping around Aaron’s middle. Aaron smiled softly, hands rising up to rest on Robert’s arms. They kissed soft and slow, swaying a little against each other. 

When they pulled apart, Aaron looked at the barn banquet laid out, a blanket spread for them to sit on...or, well, a celebratory tumble. “So. You gonna tell me what this is about? Please don’t say you’re celebrating the anniversary of that night we had to get in here because it was raining so hard.”

“‘Course not,” Robert said. “That was two months ago.”

“Seriously?” Aaron asked with a laugh. Robert shrugged and received a little shove. He just reeled Aaron in again, pressing another kiss to his smiling mouth. 

They stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other, exchanging unhurried kisses. After a while, Aaron pulled back with a bemused look on his face, a smile lingering on his lips as his fingers flexed, their grip light on Robert’s arms. 

Grinning, he said, “Robert. What is all this?”

Robert stepped back, but kept his hands on Aaron’s waist. Blowing out a breath, he said, “I’ve been thinking. About us. I think...I think things are good. Aren’t they?”

Aaron frowned, nodding. “Yeah.”

Robert thought back to the conversation they had at the bar. He’d been teasing Aaron about _serious commitment_, but he knew he’d messed up when he saw the look on Aaron’s face. Aaron partly hurt, partly embarrassed. That wasn’t what Robert wanted. He was just an idiot who didn’t know when to take things seriously. 

“What you said the other day. You know, about wanting me around for a long time.” Aaron’s frown deepened and he seemed to tense just a little in Robert’s hold. “Well...I want that too. I want us to be together, forever, however long that turns out to be.”

Aaron was smiling, soft and sweet. “Robert. You don’t have to say that because of what I said the other day.”

“I’m not,” Robert said firmly. “I guess, you just kind of made it easier for me say it too. Which is why…”

Robert pulled away to reach into his pocket for the small box. He felt his face heating up as he opened it. Swallowing and clearing his throat, he held out the box with the ring, Aaron just staring at it, like he had no idea what a box was, or what a ring was.

He looked up at Robert with a questioning look. “What's that?”

“It’s for you,” Robert explained. “I’m...I’m asking you to marry me, Aaron.”

Aaron blinked, eyes flitting back to the rings, and then to Robert, looking bright and confused. Maybe Robert had misread the situation earlier. Maybe Aaron meant something else. _Oh shit_, Robert thought, opening his mouth to salvage the situation.

“Yeah,” Aaron said stopping Robert from making a dumb mistake. Aaron's voice was quiet, catching in his throat. “I’ll marry ya.”

Robert let out a huff of a laugh. Aaron was grinning, looking teary, but in a good way, _definitely_ in a good way. Robert leaned in and kissed him, cupping the back of his neck. When they parted, he extracted the ring from the box and nodded towards Aaron’s hand.

“Give it here then,” he said. Aaron held out his hand, looking tentative and shy as Robert slipped the ring on, before looking at his hand, the fingers of his other hand fiddling with the silver band he was wearing, a soft happy look in his eyes. Robert asked him, “Is it alright?”

Aaron shook his head, looking up at Robert, skin flushing pink, eyes shining. “It’s better than alright.”

Robert nodded, grabbed Aaron and pulled his fiance close for a deeper kiss.

*****

Robert finished loading up the boot of his car, catching sight of Aaron leaning against the blue monstrosity of his own car, fiddling with his ring, a small smile on his lips. Robert went over to him and grabbed his wrist to pull him close.

“Oi. You going to keep staring at that?” Robert said. Aaron’s gaze flitted down to the ring and he nodded. Robert took the opportunity to peck the corner of Aaron’s mouth with a little kiss before pulling away. “Wish you’d just come with me this morning when I asked. Wouldn't have to go back in separate cars.”

Aaron shrugged. “Well, I’ll still see you when you get home.”

“Yeah, I know, but…” Robert pulled a face and shrugged. “I was hoping we could spend the day together.”

“So let’s get back and we’ll dump one of these. Spend the rest of the day together,” Aaron said, looking pleased by the prospect. 

Robert nodded, leaning in for a kiss, breathing Aaron in, catching the lingering smell of sweat and hay and aftershave Robert was going to chuck away when they got home. “Sounds good.”

It did sound good. Only when Robert started his car, it wouldn’t. He frowned, looking at the dashboard. Then he sat back and closed his eyes, sighing. How the hell had he forgotten to fill up on petrol? A knock on the window made him sit up to see Aaron aiming a frown at him. 

Robert got out and slammed the door shut. “Don’t ask.”

*****

“What are you grinning about?” Robert asked. Aaron was sat in the passenger seat of his car, alternating between fiddling with his ring and looking very amused. Robert knew if hadn't been for the ring on his finger, no chance would Aaron have let Robert behind the wheel of his car. 

“Nothing. Just, car full of bread and cheese, but no petrol. Funny, ain’t it?” he said with a wide grin.

“Hilarious,” Robert said humorlessly. His precious car was sitting back there unattended because of his stupid blunder.

“So. Do I have to get you one then?” Aaron said, holding up his hand.

“I got two,” Robert said. “I figured, if you said yes, you could...you know.”

Aaron let out a quiet laugh. “Sure of yourself, weren’t ya?”

“What? I’m a catch,” Robert said with a shrug. “Besides. I was really hoping you’d say yes.”

“Yeah? So how comes that day you were all, you know, teasing me about getting married and serious commitment?” Aaron said, not angrily, but Robert could pick up on the underlying hurt.

“Thought I was being funny,” Robert said.

“Well, it wasn’t,” Aaron said. 

“Robert puts his foot in it. Big shocker,” Robert said. “Look, Aaron. I was being an idiot. But...you know, this is real. This is what I want. You.”

Aaron was quiet. Robert knew this form of quiet. It had happened the few times his ex’s name came up. They never really discussed her, but Robert knew it was a subject that bothered Aaron. 

“What?” Robert asked. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said, scrunching his shoulders up to his ear in the clearest expression of it being the opposite of nothing. 

“Aaron,” Robert said sternly. “What?”

“Nothing, just...it’s big. Marrying someone. Wanting to be with them forever. You know...I’m not exactly the easiest person to be with,” Aaron said quietly. 

“I don’t want it easy, do I?” Robert said. “I want you. And no one else.”

Robert could feel the warmth of his gaze on the side of his face. He knew the look in Aaron’s eyes, without even seeing it. Aaron cleared his throat. “So...where’s this other ring then?”

“It’s at home,” Robert said. He looked across at Aaron and said, “you can propose to me when we get back if you like.”

“Shut up,” Aaron said with a laugh.

“What?” Robert teased. “I like being romanced on occasion.”

Aaron grinned, looking immeasurably happy.

Pity it lasted all of two seconds, Aaron yelling at Robert to look out. Something was going on up ahead, a pile up, smoke. Robert turned the wheel, hit the break. They didn't stop though, crashing through the barrier, the car falling, falling, falling.

Then black.

*****

Robert noticed a lot of things at the same time. He was cold. Very cold. His head was hurting and his concentration was shot. His ribs were in absolute agony and every time he shivered they sent another wave of pain crashing through him. Lastly, Aaron was calling his name. 

“Robert? Robert, wake up!”

Robert blinked, blearily looking in the direction of Aaron’s face. There were some cuts and bruises on his face, but he was moving around, which was a good sign. What was bad though was that the car was flooded with water, submerged. Shit. That’s right, they’d landed in the lake and the car was filling up. Luckily it was at a tilt and the water was still below Aaron’s shoulders. 

“Don’t worry,” Robert said, trying not to shiver. “We’re gonna get out. We just have to wait for the pressure to equalise. Yeah?”

Aaron nodded, eyes looking wet and dark, petrified. He was reaching for Robert, finding his hand in the water. “Are you okay?”

_Shit_. He shook his head, grimacing. He couldn't move, not properly. “I’m trapped.”

“What?” Aaron’s eyes flitted from Robert to the water in panic. “Robert.”

“It’s okay okay,” Robert said, feeling around. “It’s the steering column. You gotta...you gotta help me move-”

That was it. His concentration was shifting. Aaron brought him back with a sharp, “Robert! Rob, you gotta stay with me okay? I’m going to help you push the steering column, but you gotta help me.”

Robert nodded, feeling water lapping his chin. “Alright. Yeah. Okay, I’ll pull. You push.”

Christ but it hurt. He thought he was going to be sick from the pain. Grimacing, he sat back, breathing hard. “It’s not working.”

“Try it again,” Aaron said. “Come on. Robert, come on!”

Robert nodded, his head feeling heavy. They tried. It hurt even more, every jolt grinding what felt like broken bones together. It left him a shivering wreck. “Aaron, _stop. _It’s no use.”

“No no no,” Aaron said. “Come on, Robert. One more time. We can do it. Come on, just pull.”

His attempt was weak, and it didn’t work. The water was already in his bones, making him shiver. His mind felt clouded. He was trapped. Aaron didn’t have to be though. Not because of him.

“Oh god, stop!” He wanted to cough, but the fear of the pain it would cause stopped him. Taking a careful breath he said, “Aaron. You have to get out.”

“What?” Aaron said, his voice wavering. "_No."_

“You have to go,” Robert said. “I’m not getting out of this. You can't stay.”

“No,” Aaron grit out. “Don’t you even dare, Robert.”

“Aaron,” Robert said, feeling just the smallest amount of warmth, spreading from the corners of his eyes. “I love you, okay? I love you.”

The water was lapping higher. And higher. He closed his eyes. Felt the warm press of lips. Felt a burn in his lungs. The air thinning. Finally a veil of black falling.

*****

“Rob. Robert.”

Robert heard Aaron’s voice, frowned, and then opened his eyes. Aaron was looming over him and for a moment it didn’t make sense. Then Robert registered his surroundings. Right, he was in hospital and Aaron was perched on the edge of his bed looking exhausted. He tried to remember more. He’d woken up before, more than once maybe, but it was all a blur. 

“Hey,” Aaron said quietly, taking Robert’s hand in his. “You okay?”

Robert grimaced. “My head’s banging.”

“That’ll be the concussion,” Aaron said. “You managed to crack a few ribs and knacker your spleen too.”

“Yeah. I think I remember the doctor saying.” Robert grinned at Aaron, albeit a little weakly. “Got me out then, eh?”

Aaron reached out to cup Robert’s face, his thumb brushing across Robert’s cheek. “You scared me. Almost lost ya.”

Robert’s gaze fell on Aaron’s other hand and the silver band. Right. That had happened. Robert smiled, looking at Aaron. “You said yes.”

“Like I’d say anything else,” Aaron told him. He leaned down and kissed Robert. “Love you.”

“Love you,” Robert murmured, not even complaining that Aaron smelled like dirty lake water.


	6. Destiny's String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has loved Aaron for years and years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [@spamela-hamderson](https://spamela-hamderson.tumblr.com/) who prompted _I've been in love with you for years _. Enjoy <3

“I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Aaron grinned. "Right." 

"Years and years," Robert said with a nod.

“Shut up.” Aaron laughed. He looked all sated and soft in their new bed in their new home, letting Robert play with his fingers as his hand rested on his stomach. He had one leg sticking out from under the blanket, still looking pinked and sweat-shiny like the rest of him.

“It’s true,” Robert said. “I remember once I was standing outside our house and mum was laying into me about making Vic cry or something, and then I spot this kid with spiky hair and mardy little face and thought, aww. Look at him. Love at first sight.”

Aaron laughed. “Idiot. That’s not love. Sounds more like pity.”

“Love works backwards though, doesn’t it?” Robert said quietly. “You were just some little kid I didn’t know back then. Now, though. That little grump was my future husband, wasn’t he? Can’t not love him.”

Aaron had gone quiet, smile fading to something reflective. “You’re so soft you are.”

“Wasn’t always,” Robert said. “I think I went soft around the time this bloke trip and fell right onto my car.”

“How does that work then?” Aaron said with a small smile, looking at their linking hands, fingers slotting in side by side. “I’m the one who hit his head, remember?”

Robert didn’t say anything about Aaron falling and tripping all the way into his heart, but… that was how it felt. “Couldn’t stop thinking about ya, could I? I told mum. She told me I better be serious unless I wanted all the Dingles to turn on me.”

“Sarah’s smart like that.” Aaron laughed, all bright and happy. Robert couldn’t help rolling on top, covering him bodily. “Come here you.”

Aaron needed no prompting, his hands already on Robert’s shoulders, warm and stroking down his arms, and back again, mouth falling open for a kiss. Robert hadn’t thought this could be possible, this feeling of contentment. If this was all he had forever, that would be enough. A really big pile of cash to keep his husband happy would be a huge plus, but as it stood, Aaron was more than enough. 

*

He’d left Aaron to sleep upstairs, heading back down to unbox some of the mess in the living room. Their wedding photo was on the coffee table and Robert couldn’t help but grin at it. Looking around the room, he frowned. It was strange. Sometimes his heart skipped a beat, and in that missing space was the immense fear of losing this all. There was no reason to lose it all. He and Aaron were deeply in love and devoted to each other, but sometimes Robert wondered if they were living a charmed life. It all seemed too good to be true. 

That night he met Aaron for the first time, he’d sat in his car for a whole twenty minutes wondering if he could do this. He and Chrissie had been headed somewhere when it all fell apart, and once it did, once it was really over, Robert realised all he missed was the money, the security. Her family had never really wanted him around. He’d sat there in his car, having messaged Aaron and then looked at Chrissie’s phone number for far too long. 

Finally, he pressed 'delete contact' and went to open the door, only to have some bloke practically fall into his lap. He’d told Sarah about it. She had looked so pleased as she told him, “Sometimes the universe just wants you to make the decision to move on, Robert. Then it gives you exactly what you want.”

“What? A grumpy little mechanic?” he’d asked her, irate about being in Hotten, away from London, away from luxury and money. 

Then he’d thought back to the night before, Aaron’s deer in the headlights look as Robert checked his pupils to see if he was cross-eyed or whatever the hell a concussion might do. Was it possible to feel the universe nudging your shoulder, because he’d felt it. His skin was tingling where his fingers were connected with Aaron’s face. Holding back the urge to slide his thumb from the corner of Aaron’s lip to the plump middle had been agony. 

He’d had indecent thoughts about that mouth. Such terrible indecent thoughts. 

Aaron was in no shape for a tumble in the sheets, otherwise god Robert would have taken him to bed right then and there. He’d wanted him so badly. He thought back to when that spark had been lit and realised it was probably as soon as Aaron woke up on the pavement and told a bunch of nosy bystanders to shut up, his voice gravelly and annoyed. He’d looked at the blues of Aaron’s eyes and forgotten all about the blind date he was supposed to be on. 

That night as he lay in bed those same eyes popped into his mind. There was something so raw about Aaron. He was gruff and he bristled about people stepping into his space, yet he wore his heart on his sleeve. Robert felt he didn’t have to look far to see who Aaron was, and it was enticing, and thrilling. This mardy mechanic, this growler and scowler, also laughed at dumb jokes, and made even dumber ones. He was tough, but there was no shame when tears sprang from his eyes and he was in pain. He was stronger than Robert in so many ways. 

God, Robert loved him. He loved him all the way back to their wedding day in the pub. He loved him all the way back the proposal in the barn, even if they did end up in an accident on their way home and Aaron thad to remind a concussed Robert of the proposal. He loved him all the way back to the pavement where Aaron had opened his eyes and trapped Robert in their blues. And all the way before that. All the way back to those moments Robert couldn’t be there for him. 

He loved him back to when he didn’t even know him, and then some, back to wherever the beyond was, because sometimes he wondered if he and Aaron had been in each other’s orbit before. Wasn’t that possible in a universe where new discoveries were made every day? That perhaps he and Aaron were held together by a thread in the hands of destiny? Maybe it wasn’t the case, but it felt like that every time he looked too close into Aaron’s eyes.

“Are you making coffee?” A sleepy-voiced Aaron said, plodding down the stairs. He was dressed in his customary black jeans with a long-sleeved top, definitely wearing a pair of socks that did not belong to him. His hair was all curls on top, his eyes full of sleep. 

Robert held up the cafetiere. “Only got as far as unpacking.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, slumping down in the armchair and rubbing at his forehead. “What time is it?”

Robert smiled at him, feeling all sorts. “Um, just gone three.”

Aaron seemed to reflect on the information, frowning at Robert. “Are we seriously just going to spend our first day here...you know?”

Robert looked around the kitchen and the living room. “We’ll, there’s still here. And the bathroom. The other bathroom. Weather’s nice out too actually.”

Aaron laughed, cheeks going pink, eyes a little more awake. He got up from the armchair and sauntered over to Robert, taking the cafetiere from his hand and setting it down on the counter, before crowding Robert against said counter and leaning up to kiss him with some force. 

Aaron had a sparkle in his infinitely hypnotic gaze and Robert felt the tug of destiny’s string right around the middle of his heart. Aaron grinned and said, “Better get a move on then, eh?”

Robert grinned back, letting Aaron take whatever he wanted. 


End file.
